


Dream of Flying

by Kirschli_Kuchen



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirschli_Kuchen/pseuds/Kirschli_Kuchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They escape, together, somewhen between Bryce's second and third death and plow out into the world that is so kind to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream of Flying

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No affiliation with the owners of Chuck. No profit gained from this piece of fanfiction.

Their first stop is Rio where the sun is blazing and there are enough tourists to provide adequate cover. 

They stop at a hole in the wall hotel that certainly doesn’t afford for the three stars it’s been given but it suffices when Bryce wants to do nothing more than throw Chuck onto the bed and prove to himself that he’s still there, that he’s still breathing but doesn’t. Instead he heaves his bag onto the small table in the corner and sets out looking for bugs or something worse while holding idle conversation with Chuck to soothe his nerves, as he in turn jitters and seats himself at the end of the bed, head in hands, sob-giggles escaping his mouth.

It’s a very one sided conversation. 

 

They catch a plane to Italy and end up in Itri where the air is fresh and heavy with fruit. 

Bryce kind of abhors the area, it’s too quaint, too quiet here. Too many indistinguishable cars and too many nice and helpful people roaming the streets that would do too good as possible witnesses and too bad as torture fodder. 

Try as he might, Chuck can’t keep Bryce from being on edge their whole stay there. 

 

Sarah sees them in Monte Carlo holding hands while trying to catch their train, breathlessly laughing, with no care in the world.

She doesn’t report them in. 

Casey doesn’t see them again, neither do Chuck’s family and friends. Not even in a coffin.

 

Krakow is where the nights are cold, their breath between short spaces under duvets upon duvets the only thing keeping them warm. 

Bryce moves and Chuck moans. When things are getting more fervent and loud someone opens the door and Bryce takes the gun he keeps under the pillow and shoots them as Chuck comes with a shout, Bryce following soon after. After they clean up and are on the move again Bryce doesn’t comment on the red black rings around Chuck’s eyes and Chuck hates him a little for that.

 

Chuck had always wanted to go to Orleans because he is secretly a Joan d’Arc fanboy so they go and while Chuck is tracking to and visiting battlefields, Bryce is tense and on the lookout for anything and everything that might harm Chuck. 

When they get back to their small hostel room with the even smaller bunk bed that Bryce throws Chuck onto, he devours Chuck until they are thoroughly spent and can’t move a muscle. 

 

They make their way to Munich by way of train and hitchhiking where sweet, hot wine is water and baked potatoes bread. 

Chuck goes starry eyed at all the small knickknacks and keepsakes in the booths and Bryce has to bodily drag him away once or twice to keep them from being a stationary target. 

 

They meet up with Cole in Odense.

He’s the only one Bryce sort of not trusts but is partway comfortable with and Chuck may not have any dirt on Barker but enough friendship to make up for that fact and it’s sufficient not to set Bryce off at the first mention of his name. 

Cole takes a bullet for Chuck (again) and it’s enough to make Bryce admit that friendship and trust count for something. 

 

Mombasa is where they find a very talented forger and Bryce still has enough liquid assets to make their stay worthwhile. 

They leave after some half slept nights with new passports, finally able to sort of safely return to America. Chuck was getting kind of tired not being able to hold a decent conversation with any of the locals. 

 

In Wichita they discover there’s still some money to their heads and they take out three agents and some suits before they make their hasty getaway. 

 

Denver is where the agencies find them. 

Bryce doesn’t wake up with a bullet in his head because he can’t wake up anymore and Chuck bites his tongue three years after. 

There is no happy ending where they’re not looking. 

 

They meet up again on a field of flowers after eternities and eternities of lost time when they are young. 

Bryce stands at the edge of the petals, staring at Chuck and not moving a muscle.

When Chuck notices him, he sends a shy smile his way.


End file.
